Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 146
"A New Evil - Part 2", known as "Barrier of Oreichalcos" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and forty-six episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] anime and the second episode of the Waking the Dragons story arc of season 4. Summary Although Gurimo has managed to Summon Obelisk, he seems to experience headaches and bad vision. The 3 Swordsmen, who are looking at it, wonder if they can really control the Gods even with this power: it's obvious that Obelisk's mere presence is putting a lot of strain on Gurimo. With his "Brave Attack" Spell Card, Yami manages to beat Obelisk. However, things quickly change as Gurimo pulls a combo which quickly fills his field with 7 monsters. Joey protests that this ought to be illegal, since there are only 5 Monster Card Zone slots. One of the 3 Swordsmen claims that the "Seal" allows the user to employ their Spell & Trap Card Zone as an extra row, meaning that you can play up to 10 Monsters! What's more: unless the first-row Monsters aren't destroyed, you can't Attack the back row Monsters. Gurimo announces that soon enough Yami's soul shall be sacrificed for the resurrection of the "Ancient God", and it shall become food for the new world, since the current world shall be destroyed. Joey realizes that it sounds similar to the stuff Weevil and Rex were muttering about. Yami Yugi questions if they did something to them. The 3 Swordsmen admit having imprisoned the "souls" of Weevil and Rex in 2 other copies of "The Seal of Orichalcos". This reminds Yami of how Maximillion Pegasus used his Millennium Eye during Duelist Kingdom. After realizing that the "Seal" is indeed real and that it cannot be destroyed, Yami stakes everything in 1 draw and ends up using "Diffusion Wave-Motion" to win the Duel. Shockingly, Gurimo loses his "soul": it is sealed inside of his own Field Spell Card but not before he throws "Obelisk the Tormentor" to the blond man, "Rafael-sama". Yami demands for Rafael and the others to return the stolen Egyptian God Cards, but Rafael claims that they will need to defeat all 3 of them. Joey challenges them, and another of the Swordsmen, who identifies himself as Valon tells Joey not to rush so much: he'll soon deal with him. Rafael frees both Weevil and Rex before the 3 Swordsmen flee. Yami picks up the shining stone Gurimo carried on him. This is just getting deeper. After the institute, Yugi and his friends locates Weevil and Rex and 'interrogate' them: they admit that they Dueled Gurimo and he used the same Field Spell Card he used against Yami, thus they lost. They couldn't remember anything about those things they were saying the day before. Weevil suddenly tries to pull on Yugi the same thing he did when he tossed Exodia's Cards in the ship to Duelist Kingdom, asking him to let him see the God Cards, but Yugi admits they were stolen. Yugi and co. leave while the 2 losers begin to hope they can find them before Yugi and co. Yugi and his soon stumble upon Rebecca, who's grown somewhat since their meeting after Duelist Kingdom Tournament. She tells them to come to the Domino City Museum: her grandfather wants to talk with them. Once they get in there, they're greeted by both Professor Hawkins and Solomon Muto. The Professor immediately identifies Yugi as the "Nameless Pharaoh". Elsewhere, the 3 Swordsmen are piloting a plane and heading for an unidentified island. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Gurimo ''Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 3000 Life Points remaining and controls "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (3500/3850) in Attack Position. Gurimo has 2200 Life Points remaining and controls "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4500/4000) in Attack Position and "The Seal of Orichalcos" Turn 4: Gurimo Gurimo has just managed to Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" to the field. "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks and destroys Yami Yugi's "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (Yami Yugi 3000 → 2000). Turn 5: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it to draw three cards and discard two cards ("Collected Power" and "Dark Magician"). The remaining cards in Yugi's hand are "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", "Dark Renewal", and "Monster Reborn". Yami Yugi then Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 6: Gurimo Gurimo draws. He then Sets a card. "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks and destroys Yami's "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts". Turn 7: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Brave Attack". He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (3500/3850) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then Tributes "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" via its own effect to Special Summon "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700), "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600), and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates "Brave Attack" to add together the ATK of all three "Magnet Warriors" during one battle this turn (The ATK of the three "Magnet Warriors" combined: 1400 + 1700 + 1500 = 4600 ATK). The three "Magnet Warriors" attack and destroy "Obelisk" (Gurimo 2200 → 2100). Due to the effect of "Brave Attack", the three "Magnet Warriors" are destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. Turn 8: Gurimo Gurimo draws "Card of Sanctity" and subsequently activates it to force both players to draw until they are holding six cards in their hand. (Gurimo and Yami Yugi both draw six cards each). Yugi's hand at this point contains "Watapon", "Dark Magician Girl", Queen's Knight", "Kuriboh", "Magical Academy", and an unknown Spell cardIn the dub, this card was changed to the Monster Card "Copycat.". Since Yami Yugi drew "Watapon" through a card effect, he Special Summons it from his hand (200/300) in Defense Position via its own effect. Gurimo then Normal Summons "Warrior Dai Grepher" (1700 → 2200/1600) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Dark Renewal" to Tribute "Warrior Dai Grepher" and "Watapon" in order to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) from the Graveyard in Attack Position (Yami Yugi explains to Gurimo that "Dark Magician" was one of the cards that he discarded earlier due to "Graceful Charity"). Gurimo Sets a card. Turn 9: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. "Dark Magician" attacks Gurimo directly, but Gurimo activates his face-down "Shield Wall" to Special Summon four "Shield Tokens" (0 → 500/1000 for all) in Defense Position. A replay occurs, and "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys one "Shield Token". Gurimo activates his face-down "Bronze Knights" to discard three cards and Special Summon three "Bronze Knight Tokens" (500 → 1000/500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "The Seal of Orichalcos", Gurimo can place them in the Spell & Trap Card Zone (because he can use his Spell & Trap Card Zones as added Monster Card Zones); now the "Bronze Knight Tokens" cannot be attacked until Gurimo's "Shield Tokens" (in the front row) are destroyed first. Yami Yugi then Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500/1600) in Defense Position. Turn 10: Gurimo Gurimo draws. Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Dust Tornado" to destroy Gurimo's "The Seal of Orichalcos". However, "The Seal of Orichalcos" cannot be destroyed by card effects, so it doesn't work. Gurimo then activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to add "Warrior Dai Grepher" from his Graveyard to his hand. Gurimo then Normal Summons "Warrior Dai Grepher" (1700 → 2200/1600) in Attack Position, and in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Gurimo then activates "Allied Forces". Now all of Gurimo's Warrior-Type monsters gain 200 ATK for each Warrior-Type and Spellcaster-Type monster on his side of the Field. Gurimo currently controls four Warrior-Type Monsters ("Bronze Knight Tokens": 1000 → 1800/500; "Warrior Dai Grepher": 2200 → 3000/1600)In the TCG/OCG, "Allied Forces" is called "The A. Forces". "Warrior Dai Grepher" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician" (Yami Yugi 2000 → 1500). One "Bronze Knight Token" attacks "Queen's Knight", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Magical Academy" to discard two cards and perform a Normal Summon immediately this turn. Yami Yugi Tributes "Queen's Knight" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) from his Hand in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Magical Academy", "Dark Magician Girl" gains 500 ATK ("Dark Magician Girl": 2000 → 2500/1700) and its Level increases by two ("Dark Magician Girl": Level 6 → 8). Since "Queen's Knight" left the field, the Bronze Knight Token's attack is negated as it lost its original target. Also, since there is a "Dark Magician" in Yami Yugi's Graveyard, "Dark Magician Girl" gains 300 more ATK due to its own effect ("Dark Magician Girl": 2500 → 2800/1700). Turn 11: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Diffusion Wave-Motion" and subsequently activates it to pay 1000 Life Points (Yami Yugi 1500 → 500) and allow "Dark Magician Girl" to attack every monster Gurimo controls once each. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys the three "Shield Tokens". "Dark Magician Girl" then attacks and destroys the first "Bronze Knight Token" (Gurimo 2100 → 1100) (second and third "Bronze Knight Tokens": 1800 → 1600/500; "Warrior Dai Grepher": 3000 → 2800/1600). "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys the second "Bronze Knight Token" (Gurimo 1100 → 0) (third "Bronze Knight Token": 1600 → 1400/500; "Warrior Dai Grepher": 2800 → 2600/1600).By game rules, Gurimo should lose the Duel immediately at this point, but for dramatic effect, "Dark Magician Girl" is shown continuing to attack and destroy Gurimo's remaining monsters. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys the third "Bronze Knight Token" (Gurimo 0 → 0) ("Warrior Dai Grepher": 2600 → 2400/1600). "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys "Warrior Dai Grepher" (Gurimo 0 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the dub, Obelisk obeys Gurimo willingly, due to Gurimo's familiarity with Egyptian lore. This confused many fans of the dub. * Cut from the dub is a sequence of where Joey, apparently trying to find a way up to the three swordsmen (Rafael, Valon and Alister), then runs to the edge of the building that he is standing on, and Tristan following, bumping into Joey and knocking him over the edge. Tristan catches him just in time, and Joey yelling at him, asking if Tristan's trying to kill him. * Cut from the dub is this scene showing Yami Yugi and "Dark Magician" surrounded by Gurimo's monsters, while Yami thinks that even the Dark Magician is unable to hurt Gurimo while the monsters in back are guarded by the monsters in front. * The attack that "Dark Magician Girl" makes against "Warrior Dai Grepher" is obscured in the dub. This strangely does not apply to the "Bronze Knight Tokens". * The dub cuts the scene where Yami Yugi explained the effect of "Magical Academy" giving "Dark Magician Girl" 500 extra ATK, leaving no explanation as to why she had 2500 ATK while she was summoned. It also doesn't explain why "Diffusion Wave-Motion" worked with "Dark Magician Girl" as her level was 6 and the spell card required a level 7 Spellcaster or higher. Mistakes * In the original Japanese episode, after Yugi activates "Dust Tornado", a Defense Position "Mystical Elf" card can be seen on his Duel Disk instead of "Queen's Knight". *For some reason, Gurimo's eyes don't glow red in certain parts of the Duel when they should be glowing. *Gurimo should not have been able to throw "Obelisk the Tormentor" to his allies as the "Seal of Orichalcos" prevents all objects from entering or leaving the field of play. Had the Seal dissipated this action would have been possible. **This happens again later on when Chris passes "The Eye of Timaeus" to Yami Yugi though the Seal as well. It's possible that cards, or particularly special ones like Legendary Dragons or Egyptian God Cards can pass through the Seal. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes